Austin & Ally: Worldwide & Everywhere
by MuggleMusician
Summary: Look out everybody; Austin & Ally are going worldwide! Trish gets Austin booked for a world tour, and Team Austin are psyched! But the journey around the world isn't an easy one - there will be love obstacles, ups and downs, and the biggest change of all; fame and it's affects.
1. Trish's Awesome News

Another sunny day in Miami, another awaiting costumer in the Dawson's family music store located in Mall of Miami, Sonic Boom. Ally Dawson was selling a violin to a costumer; same old, same old.

"Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom. Here's your change!"She exclaimed, with a plastered smile on her face.

Ally couldn't help but feeling bored. Nothing really exciting has happened for the passed few weeks. Trish had been fired and hired from lots of jobs, including; Dylan Donuts, Bill's Surf Shop and Tech Town. Dez has lately been filming and directing very interesting short stories. And Austin, he had been booked into a few gigs. But still, Ally Dawson wished for something interesting to happen.

She sighed and pulled out her book, started scribbling a note onto it.

I would just like something new and amazing to happen. Something huge! Something extraordinary! Something so out of this world! Right now, I am dreaded into this ball of miser-

Her writing was interrupted by an excited, familiar voice. The voice was so loud, that she scribbled all over by accident.

"Guess who is the best manager ever?!" Her best friend, Trish De La Rosa posed with jazz hands, before strutting up to the brunette.

Ally just stared at the Latina, annoyed.

"What did I do?" Trish asked, wide-eyed.

"Gee Trish, your beautiful, exhilarating voice totally accidentally made me scribble all over my songbook." Ally's tone started off sarcastically, then trailed off to slight annoyance and anger. "Anyways about that 'Best Manager' remark, what did you do? Got Austin a gig?"

The Latina placed her arm on her best friend's shoulder.

"Not JUST one gig. Think many!" she grinned victoriously, as if she won a huge sports game or something.

Ally's face turned into a cloud of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Trish used her hand movements along with her explanation.

"I mean this; From Sydney, Austrailia to New York. Tokyo, Japan to Texas!"

Ally finally came into the realization.

"A world tour?!" Ally's facial expression turned into sudden happiness, "Trish, that's AWESOME!

They both squealed happily, jumping up and down. Just a few moments ago, their lives were just plain boring. They were going worldwide and everywhere!


	2. Telling The Guys

As the girls squeal in excitement, a certain beach-blonde, brown eyed Austin Moon came into Sonic Boom with his best friend; a certain redhead, freckled-faced Dez Fisher. Ally spotted them, and then ran up to the boys, Trish following.

"Guys, you won't BELIEVE what Trish just did!" she squealed in excitement, barely keeping calm.

"She got a job at Peter Pancakes, and I get a discount of free pancakes for a whole year, and I will be happily munching pancakes with cheerleaders and LeBron James!" Austin interrupted, before Ally could tell them the incredible news.

"You know, Trish can't even keep a job for three days. How could you possibly receive free pancakes for an entire year?" she asked, calming down just a little bit.

Austin pondered at that remark. She did have a point! Trish would have to keep her job for a whole year, which was entirely impossible! The longest job she has is being his manager.

"Ooh, let ME guess!" Dez's face enlightened with excitement "Hmm… oh, she made a short movie about Zaliens 1, Zaliens 2, Zaliens 3, Zaliens 4, Zaliens 5 & Zaliens 7; but instead of using real people, she used gingerbread men that bites each others' body parts off!"

Ally cocked her head to the side, trying to process her best freckled friend's fast explanation, and her face turning into a cloud of confusion.

"Wait, Trish doesn't even KNOW how to cook! You know in cooking class, she burnt a Quinceanera. She was supposed to bake for 10 minutes, but she baked it for 20 minutes!" Dez started to laugh, and Trish laughed with him sarcastically.

"First of all, it's a QUESADILLA, genius. Second, we agreed to not mention that ever again or I'd mess with your gingerbread family." Trish replied, a mean smirk planted on her face.

The redhead gasped, protecting the Gingerbread man he was holding.

"Guys, stop it. We're off topic." Ally protested, her excitement wearing off.

Trish finally turned to Austin.

"World, get ready for internet sensation, Austin Moon!" she gleamed excitedly.

"You got me a new gig?" Austin beamed.

"Not just a gig," Ally replied, full of happiness. "a worldwide tour!"

He went big-eyed and speechless "You mean… across the world?"

She nodded excitedly, thumbs up added.

Austin beamed even bigger. "Oh my gosh Trish, THANK YOU!" he yelled in happiness. They had their famous Team Austin group hug. During that hug, Ally couldn't help but feel flutters when Austin hugged her… like delicate butterfly wings fluttering slowly; but she chose to ignore it.

"Celebration with pizza, pancakes and pickles!" a deep, familiar voice interrupted.

"SHINY MONEY!"


	3. Pizza, Pickles & Pancakes

Team Austin ran up to the rapping sensation; who was wearing a shiny gold suit, shiny gold shades and shiny gold sneakers.

"This is gonna be a sh-sh-sh-sh-shiny moment!" he grinned widely.

"Uh, yeah! This will be DA BOMB!" Ally agreed, in her famous 'trying to act cool' tone. "Austin will be all like, exploding with hot new jams! Jammy jam jams!" She chuckled.

Austin, Trish, Dez and Shiny Money just looked at her weirdly with disapproval. Ally always tried to talk in a cool manner; and always ended up sounding like a fool.

"Yeah, this will be a shiny moment." She quickly added, covering up her last insane remark.

Austin grinned at Ally's failed attempt. She's just so adorable! He turned to the rapper.

"Shiny, how did you know I was going on tour? You just came into here out of the blue, and announced that we should celebrate with pizza, pickles and pancakes." He asked.

"I'll explain while we celebrate." Shiny pointed at Dez. "You, order pizza and pancakes. Does anyone here have a jar of pickles?"

Ally raised up her hand. "I do! Up in the practice room!"

"Guys, we don't need to order pizza and pancakes. Check. It. Out." Dez gestured at his navy blue backpack, and pulled out; a fresh, large mushroom pizza, a bottle or cream soda, a large jar of fresh pickles and a fresh plate of pancakes. Dez always had unusual things in his backback.

"Um Dez, do you really carry all of this in your backpack?" Ally asked, gazing at the yummy goodies.

He placed his hands on his hips. "Yes Ally. I do." He replied.

"Wait a minute, this is a MUSHROOM pizza. I hate mushroom pizza." Trish retorted, an angry expression crept up to her face.

Austin and Ally rolled their eyes. Trish and Dez always acted like this.

10 minutes later, Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez and Shiny Money were chilling at the practice room; just talking details about the tour, relaxing, and celebrating. They were all munching on pizza, pickles and pancakes (well, Trish didn't eat the mushroom pizza, of course!). The instrumentals of all of Austin and Ally's songs were played in the background.

"First flight will be in three weeks; first stop to L.A." Trish explained the first flight.

"Hey Shiny, how did you know about the tour?" Austin asked, curious.

"Actually, he's a big reason why this tour came to be." Trish replied, sharing what happened earlier.

**~ EARLIER ~**

It was yet a sunny day in Miami, and Trish's morning had an energetic start. She just stood with an apologetic grin; melted chocolate were splattered on her pleated work uniform and chocolate headband including the marble floor and the walls.

"Trish, I am VERY disappointed in you! You haven't shown up in days; and just when you FINALLY show up, you spill fondue EVERYWHERE, including on a COSTUMER! HOW DO YOU THINK SHE FELT WHEN WARM CHOCOLATE SPLATTERED ALL OVER HER DRESS?!" Spit flew from the angry boss' mouth.

"Well, I think she would fe-"Trish replied, but then got interrupted.

"YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE. YOU'RE FIRED! PACK UP YOUR THINGS AND GET OUT OF MY FACE!" The boss shook her head in anger and disappointment. She pointed at the door.

"Yes Ma'am!" Trish quickly grabbed her bag and left the Melting Pot without another word. Just then she spotted a familiar face in maroon shades sipping lemon iced tea on a patio table alone.

"SHINY MONEY?!" She yelled out in utter excitement, causing people to glance.

"SHH!" He yelled back in an angry whisper.

Trish's facial expression was sympathetic. She quietly hurried to the chair sitting across from him.

"Hey, Shiny Money! How's your summer so far? Great days, eh?" Trish greeted and elbowed him as if he was an old friend she hadn't seen for a while.

Shiny crossed his beefy arms.

"What do you want?" He still remembered that whole Award Show and Big Momma fiasco; and he was still quite angry at them.

"Wellll…." She didn't expect Shiny to be like this, she thought he forgave them. An idea finally sprung into her head. "I was hoping you'd get Austin a gig. You see; it's been weeks since he last performed. And we were hoping you could ace him a concert or something like that." She tried to grin.

"What's in it for me? Because of you twats, I had to object millions of gigs due to my injury for eight months! What makes you THINK that I would get Austin Moon a gig?"

"Because we're FRIENDS! Friends help each other, right?" She elbowed him yet again, and he gave a weirded out expression in return.

Trish sighed, giving up her failed attempts. "Well if there WAS a concert, you would've been able to open up for him. But I guess not…"

Shiny Money held his shades on the bridge of his nose. "Go on."

A smirk crawled up onto her face. "Because of this concert, you could get more recognition. Think about it!"

His eyes suddenly grew brighter. "Forget one gig; try all over the world! Shiny Money, all over the world... I mean, Austin Moon." He paused for a brief moment. "It's a deal."

Trish squealed in excitement. "THANK YOU! OH MY GOSH, THIS IS GREAT! ME, ALLY, AUSTIN, DEZ AND SHINY MONEY ALL ON A TOUR WORLDWIDE!"

"I'm still mad at you." Shiny spat.

"I know." Trish replied, shrugging and nodding.

**~ END OF MEMORY ~**

"You wouldn't believe it. Trish's outfit was covered in chocolate! It looked hilarious!" Shiny pointed out, laughing at the memory.

"Yeah, okay let's stop talking about that now." Trish threatened, her jaw tightening.

"Hey, this is the best thing ever happened to Austin's career." Ally mentioned.

It was true. Apart from all the concerts and gigs, this was by far the best and biggest thing ever happened. They never thought that they'd get a world tour this soon. Sure in a few years; but not now. It was a miracle, and Ally even knew it. It will all turn out successful!

"Let's toast. To Austin Moon!" Ally held up her glass filled with cream soda.

"To Austin Moon!"

_Clink!_

"I'm going to get my sandwich in the tuba." Dez said, getting up and leaving the room.

A few minutes later, Dez was back in the doorway, chewing on a ham sandwich. "Hey Ally, I just saw the cutest kid wrecking the keys to the xylophone over there. See? Aww!"

Ally grew shocked and bug-eyed.

"WHAT?"

She rushed out of the practice room, checking out the instrument.


End file.
